Snow removing machines of the type described are known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI 3-30417.
As shown in FIG. 8 hereof, the disclosed snow removing machine includes a blower 150 having plural blades 151 (only one shown) extending radially outwardly from a drive shaft (not shown). The blade 151 has one pair of parallel spaced guide walls 153, 153 projecting from a distal end portion 152 of the blade 151 in a direction of rotation of the blower 150.
In operation, rotation of the blower 150 in a direction of an arrow causes the blade 151 to plow snow 155 within a blower housing 154 and carry the same on the distal end portion 152 thereof. When the distal end portion 152 of the blade 151 arrives at a snowthrown port 156 formed on an upper 20 part of the blower housing 154, the snow 155 is thrown upward from the distal end portion 152 into the snow-thrown port 156 under the action of a centrifugal force. The snow thus thrown by the blade 151 is guided by a shooter (not shown) so that it reaches a selected position.
As the blade 151 moves along an inner peripheral surface of the blower housing 154 in a direction towards the snow-thrown port 156, the snow 155 carried on the blade 151 is forced to move in a radial outward direction under the effect of centrifugal force and, hence, the snow is gradually stuffed into a space defined between the guide walls 153, 153. In this instance, since the guide walls 153, 153 of the blade 151 extend parallel with each other, there is produced a relatively large friction force acting between the snow and the guide walls 153, 153. The large friction force acts to resist or hinder movement of snow 155 when the snow 155 is thrown upwardly from the distal end portion 152 of the blade 151 towards the snow-thrown port 156. Additionally, the large friction force causes the snow 155 to break into plural small pieces as the snow is thrown from the blade. The plural small pieces of snow can be thrown only over an insufficient distance and hardly reach a desired point.